<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me Softly by JenCollins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037722">Kiss Me Softly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins'>JenCollins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of Newt’s and Thomas’ kisses, first through last ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me Softly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kiss Me Softly</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first time they kissed was more like an accident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was another sneaking around night, Newt and Thomas were squeezing through some ventilation corridor to get to their other friends waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were almost there when a distant hissing sound startled them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt was turning around to face Thomas just as Thomas was leaning to the front to see what the sound was about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips smacked together for a second before both broke apart, staring at each other with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a second before breaking out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- You could have just asked, Tommy, no need to scare the bloody hell out of me first. - Newt chuckled, his eyes glinting, before turning around to continue to rush down the small corridor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas was left with no choice but to follow, his lips still tingling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t mention it to their friends waiting, nor they acted any different, it was like it was just a normal thing to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time wasn’t so smooth, nor was it so joyful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas has had a tiring day, full of tests and on top of that he had headache crawling around, making him uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just about to get into bed to try to sleep when a soft knock sounded on his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas walked to the door, confused of who might want anything from him at such an hour, it was already bedtime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when he opened the door, his heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt was standing there, hugging himself tightly, looking ashen, his eyes red rimmed and hair messy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I just… - He looked down the corridor, taking in a deep breath to steady himself before looking back at Thomas. - I just needed to, I don’t know, be with someone who would understand, I guess… -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Come in. - Thomas opened his doors wider, letting Newt in before closing the door behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden he felt conscious that he was wearing simple pijama but then he looked up and saw that Newt was wearing the same plain pyjamas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a second Newt was in his arms, just hugging Thomas so tightly as if his life depended on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But who knew, maybe it did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Thomas could do was hug back just as tightly, letting their bodies fully sink against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had no idea for how long they stayed like that but sometime along the way, Newt’s tears have dried and he wasn’t shaking so much anymore, now almost fully relaxed into Thomas arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas's own headache has eased a bit, as if just hugging Newt have helped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- You can stay here tonight. - Thomas whispered, his face still pressed against Newt’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt just nodded, slowly letting go of Thomas, looking fully exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas walked to the bed, pulling back covers and Newt slipped inside, turning to his side to face Thomas, leaving enough space for Thomas to fit next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no hesitation or doubt, Thomas just slipped inside the bed next to Newt, pulling blanket over them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay staring at each other like that when slowly Newt shifted closer, searching Thomas eyes the whole time before softly brushing his lips against Thomas’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas let his eyes drop closed, pressing their lips together before Newt could shift too far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly and softly they were starting to kiss and it was like the most grounding thing for both of them, just laying there, kissing while sleep pulled them over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since that eventful night, they would sometimes just sneak around to see each other, catching soft kisses there and here, letting their fingers brush and sharing joyful smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt good, it felt right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the night before insertion to the maze and Thomas was helping Newt meet his little sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was breaking him apart to see Newt so heartbroken, so later when they were going back to their rooms, Thomas pulled Newt close and kissed him like there was no tomorrow because it really felt like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Please don’t forget me… - Thomas murmured in between kisses, not at all minding Newt’s hands sliding under his shirt, holding him together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- How could I, Tommy, how could I? - Newt breath out before leaning down to kiss along Thomas’ neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was bittersweet and Thomas couldn’t shake the feel of it sounding like a goodbye already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning when they all were standing in the line for their insertion, Thomas felt like breaking apart by seeing the angry look Newt was directing at him, it was like getting slapped and Thomas ached to just rush forward, pull the older boy into his arms and apologize for everything he couldn’t change but his body have locked down, leaving him screaming himself raw on the inside, the look of betrayal in Newt’s eyes burned into his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming to the maze was confusing and it was hard for Thomas but somehow he felt a pull toward this other boy, Newt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like magnets were pulling them together, gravitating around each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Newt pushed him against one of the skeleton trees and smashed their lips together, it felt like coming home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since breaking out of the maze they haven’t had much time to share any kisses, always something else going on so when they finally broke out of the wicked, safe into berg, they tenderly pulled each other closer, sharing such devastating kiss that it felt like everything inside was mending and breaking apart at the same time but both held on to it, not knowing if they will ever have a chance to taste each other lips ever again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas needed to leave, he knew that Newt would be okay in the berg but it was still breaking his heart to leave the boy behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I’ll come back and we will figure out how to help you. Everything will be alright. - Thomas whispered, holding Newt’s face into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- That’s such bloody bullshit, Tommy. - Newt sighed, annoyance lacing his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- It’s not. You mean the world to me. - Thomas tried his best to send all his love through the simple words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Newt was just searching his eyes, something like confusion and sadness mixed in his own, before he pulled Thomas into a fierce kiss, gripping Thomas’ hair in his fist a bit too roughly but Thomas didn’t mind one bit, just being glad that he could kiss Newt again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last time they kissed was nothing but despair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt could barely keep it together and felt Thomas under him was not helping at all, he already was so close to crossing the fading line to the Gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In desperation Thomas pulled Newt down, smashing their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t anything soft at all, their teeth clashing, biting down on each other's lips but with passing seconds it grew with a note of stilling love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Please, Tommy, please… - Newt breathed out against Thomas' lips, now fully relaxed, leaning into the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas pulled the trigger, feeling the bullet tore through Newt’s head more than seeing it, keeping his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s lips have stilled, his whole body was stilling, one last breath ghosting across Thomas lips before his body fell off of Thomas and hit the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas got up and ran, he couldn’t look back because he knew that if he did, he could never leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has killed the love of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One last kiss ghosting over his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>